


What's Passed Is Not Forgotten

by chalahandra



Series: Polyquisition [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalahandra/pseuds/chalahandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes on the worldstate of Polyquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Passed Is Not Forgotten

Post-DAO: Warden-Commander Clea Surana, along with Zevran, Raine Amell, and Loghain track down Morrigan through the Crossroads to spend time with her and baby Kieran. Loghain protests loudly. And repeatedly.

Gladys Cousland welcomes her brother Fergus home, along with Leliana and Wynne. They're shocked to see how scarred she is after Rendon's "hospitality", but she is alive. And so is Howler, her Mabari. The Blight has left her a hardened woman, but still a competent Teyrnir.

Alistair roams what's left of Ostagar and Southern Ferelden with a group of Warden recruits, including Anders and Nathaniel Howe. There he comes across Clan Mahariel, and their three Blighted members. They all take the Joining, but only Lareina Mahariel survives. She is not pleased by this, not at all.

Kattar Brosca leaves Dust Town for the surface, planning to trade in jewel-work and fine filigree. She meets exiled Dariah Aeducan and Beibalas Tabris in Denerim, and quite happily sets up shop.

Post-DA2: Despite having driven the Qunari out of Kirkwall and started the rebuilding process after the Chantry explosion, Hawke is forced to leave Kirkwall when Varric's network learns that a Seeker of Truth is coming to investigate. Fenris wants to leave with her, given that she's several months pregnant, but is instead called in by Aveline to help exterminate nests of opportunistic slavers.

Instead, Anders leaves with Hawke (and Hawke's Mabari, Ser Woofs) and a dwarven member of the Kalmunai Rivaini Dancing Troupe... Which happens to be the second name of the Valos-Kas. To say that sparks fly when the truth comes out is a little bit of an understatement. Hawkelet comes into the world six months before the Conclave disaster happens.

The Valos-Kas at this point are split in two: the bulk of their fighting force in Orlais, profiting off the Mage-Templar war, and the wounded, the infirm, and the less combat-talented members staying behind to help Clan Lavellan absorb the rebel mages from the Free Marcher Circles. Adaar doesn't meet Hawke until the events of DAI are well in motion.

Sebastian returns to rule Starkhaven - and despite having disavowed Hawke's friendship, still wonders if he did the right thing. Also wonders whether or not he should listen to his advisors advice and annex Kirkwall in order to drive out Anders.

Carver Hawke stays close to Kirkwall, and sees his niece twice before the False Calling kicks in and Aveline drags him away somewhere isolated.


End file.
